Making A Home
by darkgirl3
Summary: Penelope is trying to get her husband to do one simple thing so she can be with the one person she does love, sign the divorce papers, but he won't. He's making her wait and wait. M/G
1. Divorce

**Leaving Him **

**Chapter 1**

**Divorce**

**AN: I own nothing, this is different from most my stories and I hope you enjoy it. Angst in this chapter probably first few chapters. **

It was their normal movie night and Penelope was having fun, she was cuddled up on the couch in Derek's living room. The last two years since she'd joined the BAU that was how they ended every Friday night. Derek kept looking over at her ever so often and she knew what he wanted, the same thing that she wanted.

"I can't do this anymore," Penelope said, before she moved and got on Derek's lap, and she started kissing him.

"Pen," Derek said trying to stop her, but he wanted it too, "I want to wait," he was trying to wait till she was officially divorced from Jake, her so called husband. The man was a bastard, he never was around and when he was he didn't even look at his wife.

However Derek was, and he knew it was his own fault for starting this, Pen had showed up at his house crying because Jake wouldn't sign the divorce papers, she'd been trying for six months now to get him to sign them, but he pretended like he didn't hear her.

Derek kissed her again moving his hands to her hips; she was only wearing a sweat shirt, which was his. They were sitting on his couch with Clooney on the other end of it. He wanted to resist, but it wasn't possible he knew what it felt like to be buried inside her, they'd met once before, right before they joined the BAU.

She hadn't really been dating Jake, but he hadn't been ready to commit to anybody then himself, but he would have for her, however after that second week she disappeared and he hadn't been able to find her till a year later and she'd had a three month old daughter named Abby, and she was married to Jake Rails, however her daughter didn't have his last name.

Derek moved his hands up under the sweatshirt going up to her breasts, he wanted to do the right thing, but it was so damn hard with her like this, and the raging hard on he had going wasn't helping.

"Don't ever stop," Pen said when she felt Derek's hands go under her shirt, she moaned in pleasure. Derek touching her made her feel like she was in heaven; him just being here did that. She knew that it was crossing the line, but that had been crossed months back when he'd told her he loved her and he took her out, when they got to his place he showed her what it was like to be really in love.

Pen knew she should give Jake more time, but she was tired of waiting, she'd wanted a divorce even before Derek and she had started this. Jake and her had nothing in common any more, and even the little girl that Jake thought was his wasn't his daughter. Abby looked nothing like him and she didn't have his lat name either, she had her biological father's name.

She'd kept the identity of her daughters father a secret for so long. The person that was her dad loved her and she'd finally told them, it wasn't hard to guess by looking at her daughter. Her real dad took care of her, and she was safe with his best friend at the moment.

Abby was with somebody that her so called husband couldn't find her, and it was killing Penelope not to see her daughter everyday it hurt having to have her stay with somebody that Jake didn't know. However she knew that her daughter was in good hands, she trusted the person with her life. Jake never wanted Abby, she didn't have proof, but she knew he'd wanted her gone, not kill her, but give her up.

"Never planned on it," Derek said before he pulled her shirt off claiming her mouth before he picked her up carrying her to the bedroom laying her down on the bed, "I love you," he said not sure if he'd hear it back, but like always Penelope said it back.

"I'll always love you, hot stuff," Penelope said before he kissed her.

-------

Derek woke up the next morning with Pen in his arms, having her this close to him made his heart skip a beat every time, he was trying still to pull away, but he couldn't he was trapped in a good way to his baby girl, it wasn't trapped really, but pure love for her. He wanted her all the time, and Jake not wanting to give her the divorce was killing them.

Jake was a friend of hers from when she'd been underground, but they'd gotten married and now she wanted out, but he wanted to save what they had. Jake and Penelope hadn't slept in the same bed in over a year now, Derek knew that because since she'd given him the divorce papers to sign she'd moved out after he refused to sign them.

She was living with Derek and after Jake had showed up there one night, against what Derek wanted but to keep Abby safe he'd asked his best friend, Nick Wells to keep Abby for while until Jake was out the picture for good. Nick had place on the other side of Virginia and he worked for the U.S. Marshalls right now Abby was in his protection detail along with Desiree Morgan, Derek's sister. Rodney, a gang banger from Chicago had been trying to kill Des for while, but he couldn't find her now and after he was in jail Des could go home or stay in Virginia.

Morgan got up going to the living room after he'd gotten dressed. Nick was on the couch and Abby was watching cartoons. "You caved again didn't you?" Nick asked.

"You know we can't stop ourselves," Derek said picking Abby up and letting her sit in his lap.

"I talked to somebody, best thing I know is scare the hell out Jake make him sign the papers or tell him about Abby not being his," Nick said looking at the little girl, it was no doubt about who her dad was, "Don't worry, I made sure nobody was outside, I thought you two could use some time with her," he said, "Des is with Gideon at the moment, she said I was dead for leaving her at his cabin," he said with smile.

"Thanks," Derek said, "I try and keep it under control, but we both know that will never be possible," he said.

"I gave up on that last weekend," Nick said, "Which reminds me, I don't want to stay here long, don't want to risk Jake coming here and finding Abby here," he said.

"I know, I'll get Pen up in few," Derek said, "Thanks for doing this by the way, I just wish I knew she'd be safe here," he said looking up at the TV to see what they were watching.

"You know what you two going to do if Jake keeps putting this off?" Nick asked.

"They haven't had sex in two years, he is never home, well when she lived there he wasn't, he didn't even sleep in the bed with her," Derek said, "He doesn't deserve her, he never has loved her, you don't marry somebody and promise to love them and then after two years tell them that they are nothing but trash, he should be hurt."

"Yes we know that, but till then I think you two should lay off some, at least at the office you two get spotted there," Nick said.

"Two years Nick, don't give me that lecture," Derek said, "I know what I want and I know what I'm risking here, but I'm not letting her go twice," he said.

"I'm on your side but we both know what it's like to have rumors spread, soon as somebody finds out you and Pen are together it will find it's way up the ladder," Nick said, "I'm trying to protect you here," he said.

"Protect me, you better protect Abby and my sister," Derek said before he got up letting Abby go back to watching the cartoon as he went to find something, he was ready to punch something, namely Nick, he loved him like a brother and seeing as how he practically was after his mom died and dad was killed in a drive by in Chicago years ago his mom took him in, he was a brother, but right now he wanted to hurt him.

Derek wasn't sure if he could wait for Jake to get the notion to sign the papers, it was killing him knowing what his baby girl wanted, and he couldn't do anything not really. Derek also knew about rumors, how they could spread like wild fire, after everything that happened with his dad's death, Buford, and now this, people were already talking. However he didn't give a damn, he loved his baby girl, and he loved Abby too. The two them were like his home, he loved them both.

Nick came in the kitchen, "Look I'm sorry okay, I just want to protect my little brother, and it's going to be hard when people start talking abut the fact that Pen and you are doing it and she's not even divorced yet,"

"Not our fault we've waited six months for him to sign the papers he won't do it and I can't hold out any more," Derek said, "You know how hard it is knowing that what we both want is just in reach but so far away at the same time?" he asked, "I want her to be my wife, but you see that happening, I should have never left that night," he said.

"Did she tell you who Abby's dad was?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she did," Derek said, before he saw Abby behind Nick.

"Daddy, can I have something to drink?" Abby asked with smile looking at her dad.

**TBC**

**AN: I know so cruel, but until Monday you'll have to keep guessing who Abby's dad is. Nick's back I can't get enough of him. **


	2. Daddy

**Making A Home**

**Chapter 2**

**Daddy **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews glad you all are enjoying this. This is three days after the last chapter so it is Monday morning.**

Penelope was up and ready for work in half hour, Nick had had to leave on an emergency dealing with Desiree and the fact that Rodney had somehow found her; he had taken her somewhere else till Rodney was caught. Derek had decided to keep Abby with them instead of having her go with and be that much farther away. He knew he could protect Penelope and Abby, he'd just wanted her as far away as possible, but right now he wanted her there with them.

Derek was already in the kitchen with Abby, who was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast while Derek was on his labtop at the kitchen table. "Hey, I called the director he said we can take Abby to the day care there for the day and until we get things figured out," he said.

"Figured out, I'm so close to just making him disappear and signing his name to the papers," Penelope said, "Six months, I want out this marriage now not when I'm dead," she said sitting down.

"Hey, I'm going to take care of this, I promised you I would and I am," Derek said, "Hotch was a prosecutor before he joined the BAU, and I'm asking him today how we can get this over with," he said.

"No, you can't, nobody knows that Abby isn't Jake's and that will open this can of worms that neither one of us is ready for, are you ready for that?" She asked.

"Baby girl, listen to me, I do not care what anybody thinks of us, I know we might get those looks, you slept with a married woman, you cheated on your husband, but I'm okay with that, because I told you I love you," Derek said with smile.

"I know, I just am scared here, Jake wouldn't beat me up but he'd come after you in a heart beat, and without Nick around it's one on one," Pen said before looking over at her daughter.

Abby had deep brown eyes, her mother's hair with slight trace of black on top where her roots were, everybody thought Pen did that to her hair but it was like that naturally. Jake had brown hair no black at all in it, Penelope had naturally blonde hair and that was why she'd known even before she'd known for sure that Abby wasn't Jake's that she was her real father's daughter. The only person that Penelope knew that had black hair, when he did have hair that was, was her daughter's dad.

"Daddy," Abby squealed out, she never said daddy she made a happy squeal noise followed by giggles.

Derek smiled over at his daughter, before he got up going over to her, "Yes, princess?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Hug," Abby said stretching her arms out, she loved giving hugs, but she knew when to give them and when to back away if she didn't know somebody.

Pen looked over and she wanted to cry watching Derek and Abby together it hurt because she'd wanted to find Derek back then, but she couldn't, he'd just gotten back from being under cover and out of habit had used his cover name instead of his real one and she couldn't find him, not by his first name since that was where he'd went wrong, he'd given her the right last name, that was why she had put Abby Morgan on the birth certificate not Jake's last name.

Derek was hugging her when Clooney started barking like crazy, he took off running out the kitchen as if he knew something was wrong, and that got Derek's attention. "Take her in the bedroom," Derek said, he didn't know who'd be showing up, nobody was supposed to, and they'd been staying at one the places he'd been fixing up since Nick had to leave.

He took his gun out going to the front door finding Clooney sitting there barking and growling. Morgan looked out the window with a sigh of relief Nick and Desiree were standing there, "You scared Clooney to death," Derek said opening the door.

"Sorry, I knew I'd find you here and after the last two days we've had, I need sleep," Nick said after he let Desiree go in first, "Don't worry, Rodney was picked up this morning so Desiree is fine," he said.

"Yeah until that trial is over your still not leaving me," Desiree said.

"You two are dating so if you hurt her you are dead Nick," Derek said, "And don't give me that look, I knew you were dating the minute Nick said hell yes I'll protect her, I know you two too well," he said.

"Thanks for not killing Nick," Des said.

"The days not over yet, little sis," Derek said, "I'm going to take Abby to the day care at the Bureau, I'm hoping Jake doesn't show up there again, like last month," he said.

"Call me if he does, I'll get her out there in no time," Nick said before Desiree and him went to the spare bedroom.

------

Penelope and Derek decided they needed to talk to Hotch sooner rather than later, they had to know what they could do legal wise to get those papers signed. Derek knew already the court room way, he had a law degree after all, but he didn't want Penelope to have to go that route, but if she had to then she'd already said she would, and Derek knew couple judges that could help them out.

Derek knocked on Hotch's office door, however their unit chief wasn't in the office, "Maybe we can try later," Pen said before they heard shouting coming from the conference room and they both knew that voice, it belonged to Jake Rails, the person that Pen was trying to divorce.

"Go to your office, and lock the door," Derek said, "Hey Reid," he said looking down into the bull pen, "Go with her and call security, tell them we're going to need them," he said before going to the conference room once he knew Pen was going with Reid.

Hotch, Rossi and Mark, who was the director of the FBI was in the conference room with Jake, "I got every damn right to see my wife, and you can't make me sign these papers," Jake yelled, "I'm not divorcing her and not even a damn judge can make me," he said.

Derek didn't say anything he just stood there waiting to see what happened at the moment, he wanted so badly to rip a new hole in Jake, but that wouldn't help them out. Mark's wife was a circuit court judge, and Derek knew Mark could get her to take the case fast and Jake would be in so much hot water. He'd never laid a hand on Penelope or Abby, but he'd never given them anything, he'd been gone for months at a time, come home drunk and he'd remember getting the phone calls from Penelope at two in the morning to come get them because he was home and drunk.

Jake hadn't done that till recently, that was why he'd gotten back with Pen, it hadn't just happened in hours time, but after two months of her coming to his place crying with Abby because Jake had left or done something, like used the rent money to go gamble and he'd lost it.

Pen had showed up one night and Nick had been there too, he'd taken Abby with him since Jake had said he was going to take her and sell her off to the highest bidder, he'd been drunk at the time, but he would done it, they'd been in his room, and she'd just kissed him before she said I wish I'd found you back then. It had turned everything upside down, but they had went for it and since then had been having sex, but it wasn't sex it was more, but Jake was why they couldn't be together yet, not out in the open at least.

"That little brat isn't mine, but no way am I divorcing her, she'll say she is mine, and I'm not paying for that child," Jake said.

That pissed Derek off, and he couldn't stand back any more, he walked over spinning Jake's chair around making the man jump up, but Derek shoved him back down getting his face, "You are a bastard, and if you don't sign these papers then I'm sure that a visit to the courtroom will set you straight, I hear you don't like Judge Deb, and she's Mark's wife so I'm sure she'll drag your ass through the pit and then some," Derek said, "SIGN the papers."

"If it isn't you, the man that slept with my wife, no wait the man who is doing my wife every damn night and playing daddy to my daughter," Jake said with a cocky grin, "What you think you can play hero, ha," he laughed which was a mistake since Derek grabbed him pulling him out the chair.

"Listen to me you bastard, I'm not playing nothing, Abby is my daughter, I got the paper work that proves it, if anybody is playing it is you," Derek said, "You go out and blow the money you're supposed to pay the rent with and don't you say you don't either, because I'm the one that owes the damn building I should know, and I've seen you go out with all those other women, never told her because it would hurt her more than you should ever hurt her, now sign the damn papers," Derek yelled at him.

Rossi and Mark flinched, but Hotch knew this side of Derek, and he did remember those times that Jake had went and done the things that Derek just said he had done, because he'd been the one that saw him out with those other women, he'd told Derek about it hoping it would help in the divorce process, but Jake was a bastard.

"Like I'm scared of you," Jake said, however for somebody claiming to not be scared he was stuttering a lot.

"I got pictures to prove it if I have to go that far," Derek said, "So sign or I will go and find the best judge in this state, who I already know, and she'll have your ass for lunch," he said.

"You are going to pay for this," Jake said with a glare, "FINE, I'll sign but you better have her…"

"NO, you will be out of that building by the end of tomorrow afternoon, after all I own that building and the two beside of it belongs to Nick Wells, you know him, he's the one that beat your ass the night you went and tried to sell Abby to him," Derek said.

---------

Two hours later Derek went to Penelope's office, he'd had to cool off first, because he'd been pissed off. He walked into her office, after Jake had left she'd unlocked it again, "How'd it go?" Penelope asked nervous.

"You should be divorced in few weeks or couple months, can't remember how long it takes, but he signed," Derek said sitting down beside her, "I want things clear between us since that ass hole is gone," he said, "I'm going to move your stuff to my place if that's okay with you, at least the rest of it?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta talk to my land lord about the fact that Jake hasn't paid the rent in months, he was okay with it oddly, at least Nick said he was since he knew him, but wouldn't tell me who he was," Pen said.

"We're even," Derek said, "Jake signed the papers, you told me that Abby is mine and you're moving in with me, I think that is payment enough," Derek said.

"What, wait you own that building?" she asked.

"Yeah, I bought it like year ago, the guy was going to sell it to the state, and I got it before he could," Derek said, "I am sorry I didn't tell you about what Jake was doing, I just didn't know how to not make things worse for you, and when you told me that night that you were leaving him and that Abby wasn't his, I could not just let him keep it up, but I didn't know how tell you, so I kept it from you," he said.

"I like owe you about thousand and some dollars," she said.

"No, it's money, and trust me Jake paid the rent after that second month, Rossi knows how to scare the hell out of people when need be, and, I never actually took the rent money, I got like three buildings, and four houses I fix up all the time I am set for life, I kept it, and I put it up for you and Abby, I didn't know how bad it was but I know that Jake never gave you money, and I put part it up for you two and the rest in a college account for our daughter," Derek said, "Don't be mad at me for what I did, I didn't need the money, and you tried like hell to get away from him, and when you finally could he kept coming back and I love you so much."

"I'm not mad at you Derek, I already knew what you were doing, after I found that I had like forty more dollars every month than I had to start with," Pen said, "I love you, handsome, and you have taken care of your daughter and baby girl for while now, it's time that we live with you for good," Pen said before she pulled him closer giving him a hug.

"I love you too, baby girl," Derek said, "I know that just because he signed doesn't mean he's gone, but right now we are okay, and first thing this weekend I'm getting your stuff to my house, the rest of it that is," he replied before kissing her.

**TBC**

**AN: Jake's not gone for good, hope you enjoyed and all I gotta say is Derek is the best guy ever.**


	3. Five

**Making A Home**

**Chapter 3**

**Five**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed I own nothing. **

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me," Abby Morgan sang out as she skipped into the kitchen, she couldn't be happier, she was five years old, which meant she could start school come September, and today for the first part of the day she was getting to spend it with Derek, while Penelope went and got few more things for the party.

Derek smiled watching Abby skip the rest the way into the kitchen and stop at the kitchen table, "Hey birthday girl, what you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Candy and ice cream," Abby said with smile.

Derek smiled he should have known that would be her request, good thing he'd already made her other favorite, "I will make you a deal, you can have strawberry pancakes with sugar and syrup on top if you wait till later for the ice cream and candy," he said.

"I want real strawberries then," Abby said.

"I can arrange that," Derek said before going to the fridge and getting what she'd asked for.

Abby however wasn't expecting him to come back with strawberries, or at all. "What's that?" She asked when Derek sat the bowl on the table with four strawberries without the flower part on them.

"Strawberries," Derek said, "You asked for them," he said.

"But why did you bring them, aren't you supposed to say we don't have any and leave me?" She asked, "That's how it is when mommy is working and I'm home with Jake," she said.

Derek bit back the anger he wanted to do so many things to Jake right now, but it wasn't Abby's fault, the man had been so damn good at covering it up, he'd never physically touched them, but he'd done emotional damage. Derek sat down beside her he had to know what Jake had done when Pen wasn't around, "Abby, I'm not going to leave you if you ask for something, is that what Jake would do?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell though," Abby said, "I know it wasn't mommy's fault she didn't know, and he was nice most the time," she said, "But he didn't like me, he said I wasn't right, I didn't look nothing like him, and that I was a reject that nobody wanted me but my mother," she said not looking up.

"Don't you let anybody ever tell you something like that, if I had known that you were my daughter I would have done something sooner, and I'm sorry that I didn't know this," Derek said moving her chair back before he picked her up out of it, "If your mom would have known what he'd done sooner she wouldn't have stayed," he said, "You are not a reject, and you are my daughter, I will always love you," he said before giving her a hug.

-------

Penelope and Desiree walked in the door that afternoon finding Derek and Abby fast asleep on the couch with Clooney lying beside them in the floor. Pen smiled at the two them. She was so glad to be finally getting her divorce from Jake and right there was the reason for that. Abby had a really dad and she had found out what Jake would do, she'd left moving in with Derek when she found out.

Nick had gone to check on Abby for her since they'd gotten a case and she couldn't go home. Nick had called her telling her that Abby was alone, as in Jake wasn't there, that was the day she moved out, she'd never in her life thought the man she'd married would do that. It had killed her almost knowing he'd left at the time their thought daughter alone. She was so grateful that Derek was her dad because having Jake be that would have been too cruel.

"You want me to wake them up?" Des asked.

"No, let them sleep, the last couple nights Derek's sorta not been able to sleep, he had a nightmare few nights ago, Jake came back, it got ugly and well let's just say he's checking on Abby every hour," Pen said, "He'll be fine once he knows that Jake is off somewhere," she said.

"Yeah he will," Des said, "You know he was going to love her either way, our mom knew what he'd been doing about Jake and all, and she was already calling her her granddaughter before you two were even going to get together, kind of funny how that works out," Des said, "Derek loved her and to him she was his the minute you moved in here, he actually slipped up and said she was his daughter once to somebody when he had her for the day, he didn't correct it either, just don't tell him I said that," she said with smile.

"Mums the word," Pen said, "And Des, thanks, having you around for the last couple weeks has helped out, Nick too, adjusting to this, having Abby here all the time, I'm still freaked out that Jake's going to show up and all he's going to break out," she said.

"Jake shows up then Derek's going to kick his ass and you know that, Nick won't let him kill him though might help even," Desiree said, "Derek's going to find out about what Jake did, leaving Abby those times," she said.

"TIMES," Pen shouted stunned which startled Clooney and he started barking, which woke Derek up, luckily Abby kept on sleeping.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked coming over to them once he'd laid Abby on the couch.

"I didn't know she didn't know about the three times Jake left Abby, Nick and I found her like ten minutes after he left, I just didn't know she didn't know," Des said, "I'm sorry, Nick knew that if we said something that you'd go kill him," she said looking at her brother, "After that you talked to Nick about taking her with us till Jake signed those papers," she said, "It's been six months and she's only gotten to see you two like maybe a dozen times, in those six months, but she always knew why you wanted her to stay with us, Nick explained to her most of it at level she'd understand, and she being four probably won't remember much of it by the time she's my age," Des replied.

"You knew?" Derek asked Pen.

"The first time, that's the day I left and moved in with you, or rather that night, it must been before that because I didn't know," Pen said.

"Your neighbor Mrs. Stars was there with her one time and the second time we got there as he was leaving, Nick punched him in the face, gave him black eye," Desiree said, "So technically she wasn't alone, but Jake left her," she said, "I was going to explain, but you screamed out and woke him up," she said.

"Let's not think about that right now, its Abby's birthday and I want her to actually remember it without Jake around her," Derek said, remembering the last few years with Jake always around but never near Abby.

-----

At two the guest started arriving, the thing was the entire team didn't know that Abby was Derek's daughter, the only ones that knew were Hotch, Rossi, and of course Penelope and himself. JJ, Reid, Emily and Derek's mom and older sister didn't know either it was going to be a surprise.

It had been two weeks had been quiet without Jake even starting anything, which was good since they were sure that he would. He wasn't going to just sign those papers and walk, in his own sick way he thought he was in love with Penelope, but after the first two years, that had fallen away, five years of marriage anything they'd had was gone, to Pen at least.

Jake had been the man she loved, and she had thought he'd be the one to love her back, the first day he questioned if Abby was really his was the day that love started fading. The day he'd left Abby alone, any love that had been left was gone for good, it was three days later that Derek told her he loved her and proved it.

Hotch, Haley, and Jake arrived first, they had worked things in their marriage out, after almost falling apart two years earlier. It had been a struggle for the longest time and then with Foyet almost killing her, thanks to Derek and Nick that didn't happen though. Nick had been going by there to see Jack, and Derek had been with him that day. Hotch had been at the office when Nick had called telling him he needed to get to his house now and that he wouldn't have to worry about Foyet ever again.

The next couple to arrive was JJ, Will and their son Henry, JJ had finally gotten married to Will three months back and they couldn't be happier right now. JJ was always trying to spoil her niece and Abby loved her, the last few months they hadn't gotten to spend any time together since everything with Jake had been going on.

Rossi had gone to pick Fran and Sarah up from the airport along with Sarah's twin boys Riley and Dilion who were three. Eric, Sarah's husband was working and since he was the second man in charge at the Chicago bomb squad and the captain was out after almost being blown up two weeks back, he couldn't take time off. He had called that morning wishing Abby a happy birthday and told her he'd sent her a present with Sarah.

Emily, Reid, Mark and Deb were the last four to show up. Emily and Reid had started dating couple months back and until the week before nobody had known. It wasn't though they wanted to keep it a secret but with work and everybody trying to find ways for Jake to sign those papers or for Pen to just go to a judge about it things had been crazy.

Mark and Deb had found out about what had been going on and Deb had told them she'd help them out if it came to that, after all she was a judge and knew how to get around things. It hadn't come to that thankfully, and today they were all there to celebrate Abby's birthday.

Desiree and Nick were already there helping Penelope and Derek out keeping Abby entertained until everything was ready. They were outside in the huge backyard with her playing with Clooney and the cat and bunny, two presents Abby had already gotten from Des and Nick.

-------

Derek was in the kitchen finishing the last couple things on the cake and he'd managed to get Happy Birthday along with Abby's name on the cake. The last three years he'd been the one making the cake since Penelope had about burnt the apartment down on Abby's second birthday. That year it had just been Penelope Abby and Derek at the apartment but they'd made it as fun as they could for her. She'd been two and after taking longer to start walking than some, she'd started on her birthday that year, they'd stayed in since it was raining and storming.

It had been a wonderful day though after Derek had gone and gotten a cake and ice cream after putting the small fire from the oven out. They'd watched Disney movies all day and Derek had officially spoiled her, actually both them since he'd gotten Pen something too.

"How's the cake look?" JJ asked coming into the kitchen, "You know I never knew that assholes last name was Morgan too," she said seeing the cake which had Happy Birthday Abby Morgan on it, with a 5 candle in between the happy birthday and her name.

"It isn't," Derek said with a smile, "She never had his last name, she had mine," he said before going to the fridge to put the icing up.

"Wait are you telling me that Penelope gave her your name?" She asked

"Abby's my daughter why wouldn't she?" Derek asked with huge grin on his face knowing that JJ didn't know.

"What did you just say?" JJ asked, "That's not possible you didn't know her till she started at the BAU and Abby was almost two that year or no she was like six months old," she said.

"Exactly, I met Pen before that, and we sorta both disappeared I had to go back to Chicago after my sister had some problems, and she ended up marrying he who will not be named," Derek said, "Trust me I got the papers that prove she's mine, after he left her alone that day and the fact she looked nothing like him I wanted to know," he said.

"That's who you got the DNA run on," JJ said, "No wonder Pen's been wanting him to sign those papers faster," she said with smile, "You two like together now?" She asked wanting to know if her two friends were a couple or not.

"I tell you and you'll go and tell everybody else before Pen does and then I'll be in the dog house," Derek said, "I'm not sleeping at the foot of the bed again while Clooney is at the top," he said.

"So you two are together, I knew it," JJ said before she left the kitchen with a large smile on her face.

"Pen's going to kill me," Derek said but he didn't care, and that gave him an idea, he set the cake back down and went to the living room, "Hey, I need to tell you all something," he said which got everybody's attention.

"What's wrong?" Pen asked giving him a look.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to do this," Derek said before he kissed her right there in front of everybody, which got some surprised gasps followed by cheers and Nick whistled at them.

Abby who was sitting beside Hotch got up and went over to her parents, "I want a hug too," she said thinking that they were hugging each other.

-------

Derek pulled out the kiss which had left Pen breathless and leaning on him for support, they'd been keeping it a secret since they hadn't wanted others to know case of he who should not be named tried to use it against her. Derek then bent down and picked Abby up giving her a hug.

"You two are together?" Fran, Sarah and Haley all asked at the same time, "When?"

"Six months ago, two weeks after I moved out of the apartment when he left Abby alone," Pen said, "It was two weeks after that, and I filled the papers before it happened but he'd never sign them so and I wasn't going to wait forever," Pen said.

"We're not judging, just shocked, that's all, we didn't know," Fran said getting up, and going over to them giving them both hugs.

"That's not all the news," JJ said, "Apparently Abby is Derek's daughter, long story but she is," she said.

"Okay long version needed," Sarah, Derek's older sister said.

"Bar six half years ago, right after I got back from those eighteen months, Nick took me out, I ran into her we went out for like week, you called about Eric getting hurt and you needed some help for while, I left, she got married, had Abby and like three months ago I found out Abby's mine," Derek said which was still a shorter version.

"Can we have cake now, Daddy?" Abby asked not caring who wanted know how Derek was her dad, she just knew he was and loved him for it. To her that was all that mattered and would matter.

"Yeah we can have cake," Derek said with smile before he let Pen take her and he went to get the cake.

Abby's birthday was going to be one of the bests so far and maybe she'd remember it.

**TBC**

**AN: I was going to post last night but had crazy Monday and could only get one chapter finished. Thursday, Friday and Saturday are going to be really crazy too and I will be with family till Sunday afternoon. I am going to have to wait till next Tuesday to post for Toys but Life's Choices will be up later today. Thanks and hope you enjoy. **


	4. New Home

**Making A Home**

**Chapter 4**

**New Home**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy. I've been with family all weekend so haven't got to do anything till now**.

Penelope was sitting in her office at Quantico looking at something in her hand. She knew that things were going to change; the last six months had gone by fast since she'd moved in with Derek and now she was looking at the piece of paper in her hand that said their world was going to change again, but it wasn't a bad thing this time, it was excellent. At least she was thinking that and she was pretty sure that Derek would think so too. Now she just had to tell him about it.

That was the whole thing, telling her handsome chocolate god of thunder their good news. Derek along with the rest of the BAU team was in Texas, had been for almost two weeks now. The case they were on was killing all their asses, it was the main reason she was waiting to tell him. Pen smiled looking at the paper, in about six months they were gong to be parents again, she was three months along, and she couldn't wait to tell him about it. Now if the case would just wrap up and he could get home she'd be more than happy.

Derek said he was going to be little longer, but he was actually walking into the BAU bullpen when he'd called his baby girl, he wanted to surprise her, and he knew going to her office right now was the best way to do that. He tossed his duffel on the floor and went up to her office not bothering to knock, she was used to him walking in and most the time could tell it was him without even knowing he was there. However today was different, she had Fall Out Boy's Thanks for the Memories blasting from her office computers' speakers. He smiled before going up to her about to wrap his arms around her, but he saw the paper she was holding and the words congratulations Mrs. Morgan you're pregnant on it and he stopped.

The first thing that got him was the fact that she'd said her last name was Morgan not Garcia, she had never changed her last name when she'd married Jake, and he'd never worn a ring. Derek always thought it was crazy, for the guy not to wear a ring, but he didn't say anything about it, until now it hadn't been his business. The second thing that got his attention was the you're pregnant part. He was going to be a dad again and he was stunned at the moment, and before he could say anything Pen turned her chair which hit him and made her yell out since she hadn't expected him.

"I'm sorry," Derek said, "I was..."

"Being noisy as always, hot stuff," Pen said looking at him, "So what you think, you want another baby with me?" Pen asked him.

"Yes, hell yes, baby girl, I'd love another baby," Derek said before he pulled Pen to her feet and hugged her, "Best thing that could've happened," he added before giving her a kiss.

"I'm glad you are happy, because I'm almost four months along," Pen said, "Which means I got like five months to go before we have a baby," She said with smile when she saw his.

"You've been pregnant for the last four months, why didn't we know?" he asked.

"I guess with being stressed over Jake not wanting to sign those papers I didn't notice, I just thought I was gaining from all the wonderful meals you've been cooking for us," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think we need something extra then," Derek said.

"What would that be?" Pen asked.

"A bigger house, because with Nick and Des living there, and Abby, you and me that leaves one room and Des is pregnant too," he said, "Just don't tell Nick yet, but yeah I think a bigger house is in order," he said with a huge smile.

"Abby can share with the baby," Penelope said.

"No, our daughter is getting her own room, and so is the baby," Derek said, "I gotta spoil them both remember," he said.

"You've been spoiling Abby even before I knew for sure she was yours," Penelope said, "Every week you'd go and get her something, I think between the team and you, Abby never did without anything she needed," she said hugging him.

"Pen, I wasn't going to let my baby girl's daughter not have what she needed, and I knew that Jake didn't get her much," Derek said, "Let's just say JJ's got a big mouth and so does your friend Erica, between the two them they told me everything, and I mean everything, that's how I knew that Jake was doing what he was doing, and seeing as how you hardly ever let me stay at your apartment, something was going on."

"Thank you handsome, for all you did in the past, but now you can help me spoil our new son or daughter," Penelope said with a smile, "If that means a bigger house than so be it, we can start looking this weekend if you like," she said.

"I already have one, I was going to sell it, but now I got better plans," Derek said, "We got all next week off, and I'm pretty sure that if Nick, and few others help we can be in the new house come Friday next weekend," he said before giving her a kiss.

-------

Derek and Pen walked into the house with Clooney running at them, he loved having Penelope around and he guarded Abby and her like crazy, nobody that the dog didn't know could get near them. He'd hated Jake the first time they'd met, which had been one and only one time, Abby's third birthday, when they'd had her party here at Derek's place. It had been sunny and hot outside, they'd stayed outside half the day and Clooney wouldn't let Jake near his thought daughter back then. However Jake didn't even want to go near her as it was either way, he'd stayed to himself, only talked to Pen once, and then he'd left part way through claiming to have to work, but Derek had known where he was heading, home to the apartment. Pen and Abby had stayed with him the whole time, and the rest the weekend as well.

"Hey buddy," Pen said with smile before she rubbed him, "Where's Des and Nick at?" she asked with smile.

"They're probably outside, it's hot as hell outside, and you know him, the hotter the better," Derek said with a yawn.

"You go and get some sleep, I'll see what they're up to and be up soon," Pen said giving him a kiss.

"Nope, you're coming to bed with me, princess," Derek said with a smile, "They have Abby and are fine, I however need some sleep," he said, "Maybe we can turn that baby into a twin," he teased before they went upstairs to their bedroom to have a little fun before Nick and Des got back with Abby where ever they were at.

Pen got the bedroom and after about ten minutes Derek was past out asleep and she had to laugh. He tried to do so damn much all the time, and he couldn't do it all. She lay down beside him before she went to sleep herself she'd been up just as much as Derek, and the last two nights had come home to be with Abby since she'd been cranky without her mom and dad there.

------

Penelope woke up at almost five that afternoon not realizing how tired she'd really been. She found him watching her with a smile; she gave him one back before moving closer curling up as close as she could get without him being inside her.

Derek waited till she was snuggled up before he slipped his hand under her shirt moving his hand up to her back making circles, "Do me," he whispered in her ear before kissing it.

Pen moaned while he continued making circles, "Derek," she said, but he wasn't going to stop and she knew it. She grabbed his hand and stopped him before pushing him over on his back, "Oh I'll do you alright," she said before climbing on top of him and kissing him. They'd taking their clothes off before they'd fallen back to sleep when they'd woken up few hours earlier.

Nick was going to bring Abby back later when they called since they were staying at a friend's for few more hours. Derek pulled her down kissing her with all his love for her, moving his hands over her sides, "I missed you, baby girl," he said when she pulled out the kiss.

"Missed you too, handsome," Pen said, "Just ain't right without you around," she replied pinning his hands down on the bed and kissing his neck and nipping at every spot she could reach.

Derek wanted inside her and he was trying, arching up to move against her to get friction, any kind of friction. He was hard and he wanted to be inside her so bad, to feel her warmth, last two weeks only having phone sex few times wasn't cutting it, never did he had to have her. "Penelope I want you in me now or I'm going to spank that cute ass of yours," he said.

"Good luck, I'm the one on top, the one in control here, hot stuff," Pen said before Derek quickly got her on the bottom making her squeal with surprise, she hadn't expected that.

"Might want to think again, baby girl," Derek said before he moved down her body going to where he wanted to taste so bad, he opened her up to his view and moaned before he started licking and sucking at her clit making her scream at the pleasure he was inflicting on her body.

Pen reached down holding him to her as she arched up moving against his tongue as he swirled around her sensitive spot, she was gasping for air as he pushed a finger inside her and that was her undoing, she couldn't take any more, the last two weeks she'd tried everything for this kind of pleasure, but she couldn't get it. Derek was the only one that could give her this, a massive orgasm that sent her to heaven and back.

Before she could come down he moved his way up before thrusting inside her making her moan as he filled her completely. Pen wrapped her legs around him keeping him from moving. She kissed him holding him to her before he started nipping at her neck and ear, "I could stay like this forever, Goddess," he said.

"I could too," Pen said back, before he moved pulling out before slowly moving back inside her. They moved together holding the other not wanting to look away as they built up to what they both wanted that moment of pure ecstasy with each other.

After few minutes he picked up the pace making her whimper as he moved against her with more force. She loved slow, but she loved this just as much and it was too hard to choice, but she couldn't get enough of him ever.

Pen arched up moving her hands to his ass after she let her legs fall pulling them up as he continued moving faster as she held him as close as she could as he moved. "Derek," she moaned out feeling the last bit of her restraint slip away and she came with his name on her lips as he claimed them kissing her hard as he too went over moaning against her lips.

-----

Nick and Des walked in the house with Abby at almost nine that night. Nick was carrying a sleeping Abby, she'd fallen asleep on the car ride home, and since she'd been wide open all day, he'd just opted to carry her instead of waking her up.

Penelope was in the kitchen with Derek, he was making popcorn and Des knew it was probably make-up movie night since he'd been gone the last two Fridays. "She asleep?" Derek asked looking at his daughter in Nick's arms.

"Yeah, she fell asleep on the ride home, I'm just going to put her in the bed, you two can do the rest," Nick said.

"I'll take her up, you just make sure she doesn't burn the house down," Derek said before taking Abby from Nick, "I'll be back soon," he said before taking Abby upstairs to get her ready for bed. Pen smiled she knew it would be a good hour before Derek was back downstairs.

Derek got upstairs and somehow without waking Abby up he got her in her pajamas and he was ready to leave the room when he heard her say something.

"Love you daddy, night," Abby said with smile before pulling the covers up even more and rolling on her side.

"Night, Abby, love you too," Derek said giving her a smile back, he loved her and would do anything to keep her safe.

**TBC**

**AN: I have been working on this little each night, been gone most the weekend but when I wasn't tired I had some time to write just not much. Hope it was worth the wait =)**


	5. Grandma's Visit

**Making A Home**

**Chapter 5**

**Grandma's Visit**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews. This is a month after the last chapter.**

Derek and Abby were at the local mall he was trying to find her something to wear for the annual FBI picnic thing that they had every year, but she was refusing everything he offered and Penelope was having no luck either. It was in two weeks, and they wanted to get it done now instead of later.

"You have to pick something, Abby," Derek said, "I'm not letting you go naked," he said.

"I got clothes I don't need any more," Abby said, "Don't need shoes either," she added.

"Abby, you need to pick something, and then we can go meet grandma," Pen said.

"I can pick anything I want to wear?" she asked.

"Yes, anything you want so we can go," Derek said just hoping she didn't go pick out something that Penelope would wear. He loved them, but having them both dressed alike would drive him nuts since Pen was wearing a skirt that was so damn short he could, if he did it right, see what she was wearing under there.

Abby put the dress back on the rack and walked to the other side the store to where she'd saw something she did like. Derek went with her to see what she wanted, and when she took something off the rack he had to smile.

"I want to be you," Abby said holding out the jeans and button up shirt that she'd seen earlier.

"Okay, if that is what you really want," Derek said taking it from her, just happy she'd finally picked something, "Now you need some shoes to go with it," he added before she took off towards the shoe section and picked out a pair of brown boots just her size.

"Can we go now?" Abby asked.

"Let me go pay for this and we can," Derek said before he found Penelope coming over to them, "Looks like I win that bet," he said with smile, "I told you she wouldn't wear that thing," he added before going over to the cash register.

"I said she'd find something black I never said she'd find a outfit that you'd wear," Pen said, "But fairs fair," she said before getting the bag, "Mitchell and Gabrielle or Danielle and Lee," she said.

"No Mitchell and Lee," Derek said, "Twin boys," he added.

"Twins, what are you trying to kill me here?" Penelope asked before taking his hand.

"No, but twins would be good, Abby needs siblings and two would be great," Derek said.

"We could go for triplets," Pen said with a grin getting a smile.

"What are triplets?" Abby asked.

"Three siblings for you," Derek said, "You want siblings?" he asked.

"Two is enough," Abby said, "I'm the queen bee here, don't need no more girls," she said making both her parents laugh before Derek picked her up.

------

Derek and Penelope got in the door letting Abby go play in the other room till Derek could get changed, he didn't want her outside playing by herself or by herself at all.

"Mom is going to be here in an hour, Nick went to pick her up," Desiree said finding Penelope in the kitchen, "What you making?" She asked.

"Like Derek would let me in this kitchen," Pen said, "He's going outside with Abby and then making dinner," she said.

"I can go out with her if you want that way Derek can start now," Des said.

"That's a good idea," Pen said, "But Derek's not letting her go and play alone, he's like attached to her more lately it's him doing something or nobody, the nightmares she's been having are starting to leave, but you know him," she said.

"Yep, he's not going to leave her alone until he knows that all those nightmares and any fears she's got of said bastard coming back are gone," Des said, "I'll help you cook then," she replied before they started on that.

Meanwhile Derek and Abby were out in the backyard playing on the swing set. Abby would get on top the monkey bars and lay down on top of them most the time, which always had her dad nervous, he never did understand why she'd do it.

"Are you going to let me in on why you get up there and do that?" Derek asked.

"I can see everything if I sit up," Abby said, "At the park that he'd take me to sometimes I could see him from the top here and I knew when he was coming back," she said.

"Coming back, from where?" Derek asked he was thinking that Jake would leave her there too and that really pissed him off.

"Don't know, but he always came back from the far side the park, and he smelled funny," Abby said, "Somebody's coming," she said.

"Huh?" Derek asked before Clooney started barking at the vehicle coming up the driveway, "It's Nick and your grandma," Derek said with smile.

"Do I have to stay in my bedroom the whole time?" Abby asked.

"Why would you do that?" Derek said before he turned around letting her use him to get down again, "Abby, I'm not sure of everything that happened in the last four half years, but I'm not Jake, I'd never make you sit in your room all day long, or use it as a punishment," he said before he started walking towards the house.

-----

Derek got inside with Abby and once he was inside he was going to put her down so she could give her grandma a hug, but she wrapped her legs around him tighter refusing to get down. Derek let her stay there as he went to the living room ducking so he wouldn't hit her head when they went through the entryway to the room.

"There's my granddaughter," Fran said with a smile, but Abby tensed upholding to her dad even more, and everybody in the room noticed the little girls hesitation.

Derek knew that Abby hadn't told him everything about Jake or his mother, that was obvious but he hoped that she'd give his mom a chance. "I'm right here, munchkin," he said, "She doesn't bite," he added.

Pen was worried she had always known that Jake's mom didn't like Abby, she'd always told her she was a mistake, she just couldn't bring herself to tell Derek that. She'd never said it to her, but she'd over heard her so many times, and she knew that Abby had too; she'd always done her best to keep her away from the wicked witch as Abby called her.

"She has to get to know you," Pen said, "She is shy around new people," she added reaching for Abby, but she flinched and Derek felt her and he knew from the past few weeks she was about to yell, or cry one. It had happened when she'd met Deb and Mark for the first time with just them there after her birthday. She'd cried until Derek took her out the room, it was while before she finally believed him that they weren't going to hurt her, that they were the good guys.

Jake had torn her trust away, and she was scared and he'd tried taking her to chucky cheese to let her play with other kids, but it had gone wrong, she'd refused to go play she'd just sat there gripping to Derek for dear life until he finally just left. Any thoughts of letting her start kindergarden were fading, home schooling for while till her trust for others could be built back up, well at least the ones she was supposed to trust.

"I'll be back in a minute," Derek said before he went out the front door helping Abby off his shoulders and he held her, "You're okay, she won't hurt you," he said.

"I don't want to go anywhere," Abby said.

"You don't have to, princess, you can sit with me I promise," Derek said before Nick came out the door to see what was wrong.

"Hey squirt you okay?" Nick asked.

"Tell mom we'll be back in a few, I'm going take a walk with her," Derek said.

"Okay, hey why don't you go and play with Clooney while I talk to your dad," Nick said giving Abby a smile, she trusted Nick, Des, Penelope and her dad, she'd just started trusting few other members of the team as well, Reid was always worn out by the time he left, she'd taken to him first along with JJ, she hadn't even been shy, and Derek knew it was because they'd watched her the most for Pen.

Abby was still nervous around Hotch though, it was the lack of a smile, which he was trying to work on since he knew that Abby liked when he smiled, but Derek knew it was hard to change some things, however the fact that Hotch was willing to try just to make his daughter smile had him smiling.

"K," Abby said before she went to play.

-------

"No luck still?" Nick asked.

"Jake's mom hated her, I'm doing the best I can here, Nick, she's lived with that for almost five years, and she thought he was her dad, and he didn't love her, hell he never said that to her, she's trying to process it now that she knows I'm he dad, I helped Pen out a lot with her, but none of us new and now we do, but it doesn't change what she went through with Jake, he claimed he loved Pen, but he couldn't stand Abby," Derek said.

"You can't baby her forever Derek, she's gotta be around people and kids her own age," Nick said, "Like school, Pen said you were going to home school her maybe…"

"What send her to school, why should I do that when I can teach her myself, I'd never tell you how to raise your kid so don't tell me what to do," Derek said, "Last I checked I was older here, and if I want to home school her I will," he added before walking away.

Nick groaned, he knew that Derek was protecting Abby, and he'd do the same if he was Derek, but he also thought she needed to make friends. Right now the only friend that Abby had was Jack, Haley and Hotch's son. He went back in the house with a smile, "Give them some time, he went for walk with her," he said.

"Okay what is going on?" Fran asked looking at Penelope.

"My ex husband was a bastard and he faked loving his thought daughter, he hated her, and I'm a terrible mom for keeping her in that place," Pen said before she left the room.

Fran went after Penelope finding her in Abby's bedroom, "You can't blame yourself for this," she said sitting beside Pen, "I don't blame you, Derek doesn't, and that little girl outside, she knows that you wouldn't have kept her there if you knew either."

"I left before I knew about Derek being her dad, I didn't' find out till two days after I moved into the old house," Pen said, "Derek took care of us, he loved Abby like she was his before I told him or her, and I fell in love with him all over again," she said, "He got this house here, and he let Abby pick out which room she wanted, then he painted it in her favorite colors, and put all her favorite characters on the wall," she said, "I could have never asked for this, but he is the best dad in the world."

"Derek loves Abby, just seeing him with her at that birthday party I could tell," Fran said, "He could have hurt Jake that day if he'd wanted to, but he didn't, instead he just threatened the guy," she said.

"Derek never did like Jake, not after he missed Abby's birthday that year, he just didn't show up and then said he was working when I knew he went to visit some friends," Pen said, "I should have left a long time ago, but I thought maybe I was wrong, because he loved me, he did, he gave me stuff, and all that, but he'd never pay the rent, he'd just give me gifts instead of money, most of the stuff I turned around and sold or took it back to the store and got what Abby and I needed," she said.

"I'm not judging you, but why did you stay?" Fran asked.

"I wanted to leave him, but some times he was that guy I feel for, but after he left Abby alone I left him, and didn't look back or think twice," Pen said, "I got my daughter away from him and after only few days with Derek and her together I saw things that seemed so much like him in her and I saw his smile every time I watched her smile or grin," she said.

"That when you knew?" Fran asked.

"No, it was before that when her hair turned the way it did, it used to be all blonde, but after she was two it started coming through with shades of black at her roots, now it's like her hair is completely turning on me," Pen said, "Jake has brown hair, nobody in his family has black hair, I got blonde my dad had brown mom brown, nobody has black, and when I first met Derek he had some hair, and it was black, I checked with her doctor he said her hair could turn completely black before she's six," she said with a smile.

Fran smiled, "Her hair and smile huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, they weren't Jake's or mine," Pen said, "I just feel guilty that Derek wasn't there to watch her grow up for so long," Penelope said.

"You're joking right?" Desiree asked from the door, "Derek was always there," she said, "Sorry but you know I eavesdrop," she added, "Derek was always there for Abby when Jake wasn't, remember all those birthdays that Jake wasn't there, the day that Abby started walking, talking, the day she need a big girls bed, Jake didn't do anything for her besides give her hell," Des said, "Derek bought her that Disney's princess comforter for Christmas that year when Jake said that it was stupid, and that bed over there that's painted blue with FBI on the side of it, her dad was there even though he didn't know it," Des said.

"I guess you're right," Penelope said with a smile, "I just keep forgetting that, I guess Derek's the only dad she's really had, he did everything for her that Jake wouldn't," Pen said.

"Yes he did, even took Abby out once week," Des said, "Remember those girls nights out that you'd all have and you'd leave Abby with Jake, well, Derek would go pick her up and take her out," she said.

"I remember this one week that Abby had been sick, and you'd been away with the team, but Derek had stayed behind because of some bomb parts coming in that he had to look over, Hotch called said he needed him out there, but Derek said he needed to stay back, that Abby was sick and he knew that Jake knew Jack squat about taking care of a sick child," Fran said, "He called me and asked what he should do about getting a fever down, he loved her before he knew she was his, and he's always going to love her," she added.

"He never told me that, Abby didn't either," Pen said.

"Jake dropped her at Haley's said he didn't know how and he wasn't going to learn what to do either," Nick said, from the door, "Sorry, I came to find Des, but they're right, Derek's always taken care of her when Jake wouldn't and you didn't know," he said.

"I guess Derek didn't want to tell me," Pen said.

"He thought that you loved Jake, and that if you knew what he was like then you'd leave him but since he thought that Abby was Jake's he thought maybe things were different when you were home, if he'd known he would taken her and left till you got home," Des said.

"You ever tell him how you felt?" Nick asked, "I'm pretty sure he'd tell you that things will be fine, but you gotta talk to him, even if it sucks knowing that you could been with him instead of Jake," he said.

"I think I'm going to talk to him, but it might be easier if Abby was with you all, and maybe you can get her to talk to you," Pen said looking at Fran, "She doesn't like that many people, I talked to her pre-school teacher and she said she won't even play with the other kids, she refuses and will just go sit at the tables and color, I've tried everything," she said.

"I'm pretty sure with Derek around it'll be easier," Des said, "And our mom can get any body talking, she got Derek talking again after dad died, took about six months, but she got him talking to her alone after three then after six it was like he'd never stopped talking," she said.

"If you could stay for the rest your life I'd be happy," Pen said with a smile on her face.

"Well I did retire last month," Fran said with a smile back at Pen, "Who knows I might just move down here and be closer to my granddaughter and her parents along with Nick and Des," she said, "That's why I came down," she said.

"Wait, you're moving here?" Des asked.

"Yes, I already have a house and Eric got a job with the Virginia State police he got the transfer last week," Fran said, "No way am I going to be so far away from my children and grandchildren," she said.

"That is wonderful and just in time," Nick said, "Desiree is pregnant, and she didn't want to be so far away from you," he said.

"You two aren't the only ones having a baby," Pen said, "I am pregnant too," she said.

"What?" everybody asked with a smile.

"Yeah I found out few weeks ago, Derek is happy, and last night he gave me this," Penelope said pulling her necklace out of her shirt, "I wanted to put it on right then, but Jake's so called Lawyer would said that I cheated on Jake and all that, but come tomorrow morning I'm putting it on my hand," she said.

"Does Derek know?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, he's the one that told me she might say something, since she knew we lived together, I didn't want them to have a reason not to finish this," Pen said, "I want to be free from him and be free to marry Derek like I should have years ago," she replied, "And thanks for listening to me complain, just sucks how tings turned out with Jake, I tried but I guess it was supposed to be Derek all along."

"Of course it was other wise Abby would have been Jake's," Des said, "Now let's go see if Abby wants to meet mom, I'm sure she can bribe her with candy, she always did give us something we wanted to change our minds," she said.

"You give her a ice cream sundae she's golden," Pen said with laugh, "Derek always takes her to the dairy queen on Sunday mornings when they open and gets her one," she said.

"His dad would always let him eat ice cream for breakfast long as he had something healthy too," Fran said with smile before everybody left the room except for her.

Fran looked around at Abby's bedroom and she couldn't help but smile at the little girl's desk. It had picture of Derek and her at the birthday party they'd had. Nick had gotten her a horse to ride for the day and she was on it with her dad holding the reins. Abby was sitting in front of him and Derek had one arm around her and the other on the reins.

Derek always did spoil Penelope's daughter, now she was his daughter and he would spoil her that much more. Fran looked around some more before finding the bear that she'd gave Abby when she was three. She picked it up before she left the room; she'd loved that bear to death then and knew she'd still love it.

**TBC**

**AN: I think my sleeping schedule is almost back to normal tried to post last night but I couldn't finish write I was so tired. In a month college is out and I'll be able to write all the time. **

**AN2: I'm still trying to think what Derek can get Pen back with in toys so maybe next week or this weekend I can have something but right now I'm still stuck on that story. **


	6. I Do

**Making A Home**

**Chapter 6**

**I Do**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

"I can't believe we're getting married today," Penelope said, she was laying in the bed with Derek's arms wrapped around her.

"I know seems like just months back that we were having sex in Ester parked in my driveway," Derek said, "You screaming my name while I did this," he said before sliding his finger against her clit making her whimper.

"You are a bad boy," Pen said, "But I love you just the same," she said closing her eyes as he picked up the pace making her moan before she went over clinging to him as her body shook, "We're never getting out of the bed on our honeymoon," she said.

"No we're not except for food and the bathroom," Derek said before he moved on top her thrusting into her watching her as she arched up into him watching him as he started moving.

"Forever yours, hot stuff," Pen said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Forever yours, baby girl," Derek said back before he kissed her moving inside her till he brought them both to their climax.

-----

Derek watched as Penelope walked towards him with Hotch by her side few hours later. He couldn't believe that after almost a year they were finally getting what they wanted. It was their wedding day, after a good two months once her divorce was final they thought it would be good time to get married them selves.

Deb was doing the ceremony for them, it wasn't a huge wedding, just their friends and family were there. Nick, Hotch, Rossi and Eric were the groomsmen and Reid had the honor of being the best man. JJ, Emily, Sarah were the bridesmaids and Desiree was the made of honor. Abby was the flower girl and Jack was the ring barer.

"Who gives Penelope away?" Deb asked.

"I do," Hotch said with a smile at Penelope, "You better take care of her, or I'll be hurting you," he added giving Derek a look.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her," Derek said before he took Pen's hand, "You ever figure out those vows?" he asked.

"Yes I did," Pen said with smile before giving him a quick kiss.

---------

Few minutes later after the we are gathered here today and is there anybody that can show just cause why they should married had passed without anything happening Deb asked them to give their vows. She knew that they were going to use their own vows the moment that Pen asked her to do the wedding and she didn't mind one bit.

"Derek you want to go first?" Deb asked him.

Derek nodded with smile, "I never would have guessed after I couldn't find you for so long after that week almost six years ago that I'd finally be married to you, or have a little girl with you," he said, "I gave up on thinking I'd get this chance when I did find you since I thought you were happy, but I wouldn't change things, sure I'd want you with me sooner, but I guess we had to work to get here," Derek said, "You are my baby girl, and I love you so much, we got lucky seeing as how I never wanted to settle down I think you got the best part of this, never thought I would love being a dad to somebody that depends on me, but I do and I wouldn't change this for the world, and having twins with you, that's going to be even better," he added, "You are my saving grace and even if it took me little longer to see that, I want to be here till the day I die," Derek finished.

"You're going to make me cry," Pen said with a smile, before she started her vows, "I looked for my chocolate God of thunder for months but I couldn't find you, and I gave up hope, and I settled for second best, I should have never settled, but I still had our little girl, even if I didn't know she was ours, but this whole time I've had a big part of you, and I think my heart was yours the day I saw you, I could never think about anything besides wishing I could find you," Penelope said, "That day I moved in with you and then weeks after that when you told me you'd always be there for us, I think I fell in love with you all over again that day," she said with a smile, "You are my knight and my hero, I belong in your arms always, I know you are going to do great with three kids, I love you, hot stuff, always have," she said with teary smile as she finished.

Once they said their vows they gave each other the rings and Deb pronounced them husband and wife. "Finally," everybody there said in union with smiles and they all cheered at the happy couple it had been while coming over six months and after that day that Jake signed the papers another few months till the papers were finalized.

"I can't believe I'm yours," Pen said taking Derek's hand as they turned to their friends.

"Believe it baby girl," Derek said before he kissed her, it was just a peck on the cheek either, it was a kiss that had Pen moaning as he took over her mouth.

"Daddy is swallowing mommy's tongue," Abby said with a laugh at her parents.

"They are crazy," Eric said before he picked his niece up, "Come on girl, let's leave those two crazy kids and find you something to eat," he said before walking passed Derek and Penelope who were still kissing.

----

Derek and Penelope were standing outside on the back porch with Nick and Hotch few hours later talking about some things, mostly who could cook better.

"No see I have learned that Pen is not aloud near a stove," Nick said

"That's been months ago and was only one time," Pen said, "Plus I learned from the best," she added looking at Derek.

"Ha the fire department still sends his mom a Christmas card every year," Eric said coming up behind them, before he started laughing.

"You just wait Nick Wells till you're starving see if you get any food," Penelope said with a huff and walked away before Derek went after her.

"How about I take you up to our bedroom and I lick that hot pussy of yours, and I sure as hell ain't talking about the cat," Derek said kissing her neck.

"Oh you two aren't sneaking off until we cut the cake and the first dance and all that," Desiree said.

"Hey you and Nick went and eloped so don't go pulling cutting cake and first dance crap with us," Penelope said.

"Damn somebody needs some loving," Nick teased coming over handing Derek a beer, Pen and Des caffeine free sodas.

"What the hell?" Pen asked looking at Nick, "I know you have lost your mind," she said.

"I'm not giving you caffeine being pregnant," Nick said.

"She means you gave me a beer," Derek said before he handed it back to Nick, "If she can't drink, I'm not drinking either," he said.

"Come on what the hell," Nick said, "I get if she already had the baby or something but dude," he said.

"We made a deal," Pen said.

"Yeah she doesn't drink anything with caffeine and I don't drink alcohol," Derek said.

"How are you going to survive her without a beer?" Des said, "I told Nick long as it's not in front me, the smell makes me sick, then I'm fine with him drinking," she said.

"Maybe I'm being the adult," Derek said, "And thank you very much if I lasted eighteen months straight almost with Sarah being pregnant and nine those months I was at her house every day watching our nephew when she was pregnant with her the twins, and she is a caffeineaholic just like Pen here, I can survive five months with Penelope and no caffeine,"

"I would have cracked long ago," Nick said before he took the beer, "I'm going to go and drink this over there but I'll be back," he said giving Des a kiss.

"You are so dead," Des said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"You should know not to trust him, did I teach you nothing?" Derek asked with laugh when Desiree went after Nick, he'd poured the cup of ice water he had in his other hand down her back making her scream out from the cold.

-------

"Hey, you two," JJ said coming in the kitchen, "Abby is sleeping upstairs and we're going to hit the road," she said.

"Thanks for today," Pen said before giving her friend a hug, "I hope you got Nick back for the ice," she said.

"Yeah he's still the same old Nick even married," JJ said, "Don't worry, I got him back, I put hot sauce in his beer," she said.

"I still can't believe you did that to him before," Pen said to Derek.

"Hey, he put ice down almost all their backs so it was only fitting that I helped her out," Derek said.

"Who in the hell put hot sauce in my beer again?" Nick asked coming in the kitchen and going to the sink and he took the sprayer and sprayed his mouth like a fire house.

"That's my cue," JJ said before giving them hugs, "Henry is outside with Rossi, he's trying to get him in the car seat, but you can imagine," she said before going over to Nick, "Next time you put ice down my shirt, you better watch your beer," she said with smile.

"I could have you arrested," he threatened as she walked away.

"Ha, and Pen could erase you if she told her," Derek said, "We're going to say night to the others while you cool your buds," he said with laugh before going with Pen to say night to the guests.

Desiree came in the kitchen and while Nick was spraying his mouth still, she went up behind him and reached around hugging him, "You should have stopped while you were a head," she said.

"Can it you could have helped me," Nick said with smile.

"I did, she was going to put mustard in the beer, I gave her the hot sauce," Des said.

"Oh you are getting it," Nick said before picking her up fireman style making her squeal before he went up stairs with her to bed.

-----

Derek and Pen were sitting on the front porch watching as Hotch and Haley left, the last ones to leave since Jessica, Haley's sister had taken Jack home earlier. "I can't believe I'm you're wife now," Pen said, "Seems too surreal, I just keep waiting for something to happen," she said.

"Can't think about it like that," Derek said before his phone started ringing, "I'm not answering it," he said, "It's our night off," he added wrapping his arms around Penelope.

Hotch waited till the third ring before he turn the vehicle around, "What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"That's Pen's ex's truck," Hotch said, before he picked up his speed going back to the house.

Derek got up taking Pen's hand about to go back in the house wrapping his arms around her, "Love you baby girl," Derek said before he heard gravels flying and looked over seeing Hotch stopping almost at his front porch, "You know if you hadn't stopped I would be hurting you about now," Derek said looking at his boss.

"Get in the house," Hotch said, "Jake is here somewhere, his truck is parked in the trees down the driveway, you can't see it less you are looking the rearview mirror," he said.

"Shit," Derek said going for the door, but when he did he felt something go past him, "Get in the house,' he said pushing Pen in the house and Haley before the second bullet along with the third and fourth came at them.

Hotch and Derek jumped over the porch railing landing on the ground, they couldn't get in the house since if they did they'd get shot, "What the hell," Hotch said.

"At least he didn't shoot up my wedding," Derek said, "I would have killed him sooner," he said, "I don't have my gun, it's in the safe, you?" he asked looking at Hotch.

"Yeah," Hotch said before giving Derek his second gun too, "We better find him fast," he said, "Or this is going to be one long night," he said.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, I decided to give them the happy wedding first then have Jake go crazy. **


	7. Showdown At The Morgan's

**Making A Home**

**Chapter 7**

**Showdown at the Morgan's**

**AN: thanks for the reviews I own nothing the 2 day wait is over here is what happens next only four chapters left.**

"We gotta get out of this spot," Hotch said right before more bullets came flying.

"If you want to go run be my guest," Derek said, "But he's got like four bullets till he has to reload, if he's got a pistol, six if he's got something larger," he said.

"And if he has a damn machine gun back there?" Hotch asked.

"You know that isn't a machine gun, and Jake can't shoot worth shit, trust me, I have seen him target practice before, he sucks," Derek said.

"Who says it is Jake, could be somebody he hired," Hotch said.

"I got to get the house one way or another," Derek said, "Your SUV is in good spot, but I gotta have cover to get in the door," he said.

"When he reloads you go, I'll stay out here, that way…"

"No, I'm not leaving you out here, I got shotguns in there, no way am I leaving you out here with him and he's got a…" Derek said before the firing stopped.

"Go," Hotch said when they didn't hear any more shots. Derek got up slowly before he took off going to the back the house, it was easier to get in since Hotch had the SUV parked against the steps and Jake could easily shoot them before they got in the house here.

Jake smiled watching them, "This is going to be a long night boys, you stole my wife MORGAN, you're going to pay," Jake yelled out.

Hotch pushed Derek so he wouldn't stop when Jake yelled out, "Don't listen to him, get in the house," he said.

It was another minute before they were inside and soon as the door closed Jake started shooting again, "What the hell just happened?" Nick asked looking at Derek and Hotch.

"Penelope's ex husband just started world war three I believe," Hotch said, "And he's looking for Derek to pay for taking her," he added.

"It's been like over nine months," Nick said, "Now he starts this?" he asked.

"Don't look at me, I was just cuddling with my wife on the front porch, and he comes back up the driveway telling me that Jake's here," Derek said, "I was hoping to get be under the covers with my wife, not ducking for cover from a psychopath," he said.

"Well, we better get those guns," Nick said, "Des, Haley and Penelope are upstairs in the panic room thing with Abby," he said.

"You have a panic room?" Hotch asked looking at Derek.

"There's a room between the room beside Abby's and the bathroom, no door to it, except in Abby's room, she likes to play in it, but I had it in the house for situations like this," Derek said, "It's not on the blue prints either," he added, "One the reasons I built the house myself," he said before they went up stairs avoiding the kitchen window.

------

Penelope was trying to get a hold of Rossi and the others, but the cell tower was blocked or something, she couldn't get a call out, that was why she was now on her labtop sending them messages, Jake apparently wasn't smart enough to know that Derek would have good internet out here, she sent the entire team a message of what was going on right before the internet went out too.

"Damn it," Pen said, before the door opened and Derek came in, "You're okay," she said before she got up and hugged him.

"Yeah, but I gotta stop him, I came in here to get the guns," Derek said.

"You have the guns in here, and Abby plays in here?" Penelope yelled.

"They're not in here in here, they are hidden, as in I only know where they're at, and Abby can't get to them because they are not actually in this room, you think I'm that stupid, Pen?" he asked.

"Jake is shooting at us then?" Desiree asked.

"No he's shooting at me, I took his wife, I gotta pay sorta deal," Derek said, "I'll be fine," Derek said before he gave Pen a kiss and went to the corner near where a window would be, but it was a wall, but when you touched the right spot a door opened up and revealed another room.

"Oh my god, your husband is smartest man on this earth," Haley said before the door shut to the other room.

"Derek was always good at hiding things," Des said, "I mean he hide the fact that he was with Penelope for over six months, well Nick knew, I however didn't," she said.

"He built the house himself, took him about a year, but he did it, Nick helped some and Eric, but all of this was Derek's idea," Pen said, "He started building it back when we met again when I joined the BAU, he told me he wanted to have a place just in case I ever left Jake, and well, as you can see it's a good thing he built this room," she said.

"Mommy," Abby said, "Why is Jake shooting at us?" she asked hiding behind Haley. The room was sound proof on the outside where nobody could hear them, but they could hear what was going on outside and they could hear the gun shots.

"He's a bad guy, and daddy's going to protect us," Pen said going to her daughter and picking her up, "Remember all those times that Derek told you that he would do anything to protect you and me?" Pen asked her.

Abby nodded with a smile, "Daddy always said he would save us any time we needed saving," she said with a smile, "Is daddy going to stop Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah I am," Derek said coming back out the room he'd went into, this time he was holding three shotguns and three boxes of ammo, "When this is over Jake's either going to be six feet under or behind six inch prison bars," he said.

"Please be careful," Desiree said, "I know you, you put a bullet in Rodney's little brother when he tried to rape me that time, thank god that Jeff was there or your ass would been screwed," she said before hugging him.

"Don't get my husband shot," Haley said, "We'll watch out for these two," she added.

"It's a game to him and I'm ending it," Derek said before he gave Pen a kiss then Abby, "I'll be back, and we'll finish this night," he said before he left the room handing Nick and Hotch their guns, "Just don't get your asses shot, and we'll be fine, he can't shoot worth crap, less he's improved since then, and I want him gone one way or another," Derek said.

---------

Jake was standing on the front porch, and soon as he thought it was clear he walked into the house, little did he know that Penelope had used her computer to set the alarm and when he opened the door it went off giving away his position and he took off leaving the porch going back towards where he'd been hiding before.

Nick went out the front door while Hotch used the kitchen exit; Derek went out through the back porch. They had to be smart, since Jake could easily get to them since it was dark out. Jake was the cat and he had three dogs after him, and the hunt was on. The odds of him leaving there alive were slim.

Nick had his gun ready one pull the trigger he would hit whatever was in front of him. He was a trained U.S. Marshall so he knew how to use the gun he was holding, even long before his Marshall days, his dad had taught him, along with Derek how to use them, and how not to use them.

He was trained in the Army Rangers as a sniper before he was honorably discharged, two years of recovery and he was on the bomb squad with Derek trying to find something new to do with his life. It took while to figure everything out again and when he did, he found Desiree, there was no way he was leaving her now, and not after all they'd gone through. Nick was going to make sure that Derek and Pen got their happily ever after too.

Derek knew that Jake wasn't going to come in the open, he'd stay in the woods, or so he thought. "You think you can just take her and I'd let you?" Jake asked, "I might hate her daughter, but Pen was my wife, you can have your daughter, but I want her back," he said.

"It's too late, Jake, we're married now and I'm not letting you near them," Derek said turning around to see Jake standing few feet in front of him, "I told you I'd end you if you ever hurt them, and I will," he said.

"Go ahead, but it's dark out here and the odds of you catching me are slim," Jake said, "Plus, I didn't come alone, or did I?" he asked.

"You're stupid enough to come alone, Jake, now…" Derek said before Jake backed up.

"I'm not stupid anymore, last nine months I been planning this, you been fucking my wife, and I know that you two were sleeping together, but guess what, she came crawling back into my bed once, sure she didn't know it, but I had her, she thought I was you, damn it was nice to hear her begging for more, but you stole her, all she would say was your fucking name," Jake said, "Better hope those twins are yours, they could be mine, that would be something," he said.

"Penelope told me what you did to her you bastard, and she already checked, they're mine," Derek said back, but he didn't know what Jake was talking about.

"Sure she does, like I said she thought I was you, little roofie and she was moaning your name and I got to screw her," Jake said, "In your own bed too," he added.

Derek didn't know if Jake was making it up or not, but he knew one thing, Jake was going to pay if he raped his wife, "You better pray that I'm not the one that gets to you, because you are dead," he yelled out as Jake disappeared back into the woods and Derek took off after him.

-------

Nick followed the sounds of Jake and Derek's voices and he cringed thinking about what Derek was going to do to Jake if he got a hold of him. There was no way Jake could have gotten to Pen, him and Des were always there when Derek wasn't. The alarms were set and Clooney was sleeping in the bed with Penelope. Jake never got to her there, not in the house, and Nick was always with her or Des when they were out.

"He's lying Derek, he never got in the house, just like tonight," Nick yelled out hoping that Derek could hear him.

"YES I DID," Jake yelled.

"If you got in my house then why aren't you dead, Clooney would have torn you alive if you got near Penelope or Abby?" Derek asked.

Jake froze in his tracks, he'd forgotten about Derek's dog, that was the one flaugh in his logic, and Clooney was in the panic room with Abby and the other women now, if Jake tried getting in, Clooney would get him good. The dog wouldn't attack a flea, but if somebody messed with Abby or Penelope, then god help them because the over grown puppy would turn into a guard dog.

Nick turned the corner around some trees and smiled finding Jake standing in front of him, he walked up behind him and without making a sound went up to him, but Jake turned around and used the butt of his gun against Nick connecting with his ribs, "Shit," Nick yelled out which was all Derek needed to find them, he came up from the side and he tackled Jake to the ground.

**TBC**

**AN: First of I hope the last four chapter of this story. Hope to have them all posted today or at least tomorrow. **


	8. Jake VS Derek

**Making A Home**

**Chapter 8**

**Jake vs. Derek**

**AN: thanks for the reviews three chapters left two after this one. I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Nick backed up when Derek took Jake to the ground, he knew that Derek wasn't going to need or want help, he'd let them fight it out, but he wasn't letting Derek kill the guy, he'd stop him right before that, but Jake needed a good ass kicking.

Derek and Jake hit the ground with Jake's gun going flying, he hadn't saw Derek coming which was a good thing. Jake yelled out when he hit the ground trying to throw Morgan off him, but it was no use the guy was no contest with Derek. Jake had nothing on Derek, and if he wanted to, Morgan could break him in half easily.

"You can't kill me I'm not armed," Jake said before Derek punched him.

"That's for screwing with Penelope," Derek said not listening to anything that Jake was saying as he continued punching him in the ribs, he knew he could easily smash Jake's face in, but that wouldn't teach him, being undercover and the assholes he'd worked with, he'd learned how to really hurt somebody without touching anywhere somebody would see.

Hotch heard Jake's yell and came running to them looking at Nick, "Aren't you going to do something, he'll kill him," he said referring to the fact that Nick was just standing there.

"No, Jakes' going to learn," Nick said, "Derek won't kill him, but he'll beat the hell out him, and I'm not going to stop him either, nor will you," he added case Hotch got any ideas.

"That's for what you did to my daughter," Derek said, "For making her stay in her room, for leaving her alone," he said punching Jake twice before dishing out seven more blows to his sides until he heard one Jake's ribs break, "You screwed up my wedding night too," he added.

Nick knew that Jake was going to say something, he wasn't just going to lay there, however what Jake said he wasn't expecting, "Pen's just a good fuck, you'll get tired her, tired of that brat too, I should just got rid of Abby in the first place, she looks nothing like me, should have known," he said with a smile before Derek punched him right in the face this time.

"Shut up, you touched her I would killed you," Derek said, "I get up I'm taking you in, and you're going to rot," he said, "And just think what happens to guys like you in the prison, you wanted to sell your kid, well my kid," he said.

"Are you going to do something now?" Hotch asked looking at Nick.

"Would you chili, Derek isn't going to kill him," Nick said, "I'll stop him in a minute," he added, which was when Derek got up off Jake, "See he stopped," he added.

"You are nuts you know that," Hotch said going over to Jake reaching down to pull him up so he could put the cuffs on him, but Jake grinned before using his leg kicking up knocking Hotch backwards into the tree behind them and he got up with a groan taking the knife he'd been concealing and he went towards Derek with it.

Nick's reaction speed was excellent, but even it couldn't cross a good foot in time before Jake got to Derek, "I said you'd pay," Jake said before he shoved the knife towards Derek, he blocked it from going into his gut, where Jake was aiming for, but it cut across Derek's upper arm making him wince.

Jake was working with couple broken ribs, and Nick was about the same, but he grabbed Jake away from Derek pulling him backwards until they both lost their balance and went back to the ground with Jake landing on top of Nick.

Derek looked at his arm, blood was rushing down it, and it stung like hell, but he went to help Nick, who was trying to keep Jake from stabbing him with the knife now. Hotch was still unconscious beside the tree not knowing what was going on at the moment.

Nick used his arms to protect his face and torso where Jake was trying to stab him. He groaned feeling the rock under him which was grinding into his back hit against one his broken ribs and he yelled out seeing hot white from the pain.

Derek got to them wrapping his arms around Jake and pulling him up as Jake tried to fight him like he was. He took the knife he was holding for dear life and tried to use it on Derek, but it didn't work because he was in a death grip like a snake would have it's pray and he knew he was done for.

Nick slowly got up knowing that he had to if Derek had any chance of getting out this, because if Jake got him again, there was no doubt he'd try to kill him. Nick steadied himself to keep from falling over, but soon as he tried to walk, his knees buckled and he went down again, "Shit," he groaned, but he knew he wasn't getting back up, his body wouldn't let him.

------

"Penelope, Desiree," David Rossi yelled out from Abby's room, he had gotten the email that Pen had sent out before the wireless had gone out, he'd went and got Reid and Will, JJ was going to come, but Will opted instead not wanting his wife hurt especially since it was Jake, Emily was on her way too.

"Abby, Haley?" Will called out.

Penelope wasn't sure if they were alone or not, but she had to risk it, the only way in was if you knew the code, and nobody except for Nick, Des, Derek and her knew the code, and Abby since she played in here.

"I'll be back," She said slipping out the room and seeing that they were turned the other direction not noticing where she'd come from, "Hey," she said.

"Shit, Pen," Reid said who was standing the closest to her, "Where did you come from?" he asked looking at the wall which had a book shelf along with all of Abby's movies.

"Somewhere, look they have been gone while, they went towards the woods, but since I can't get to the camera's from in there I don't know where they're at, I haven't had chance to put them on my labtop," she said.

"We'll find them, just go back where you were, and don't come back out till you hear Derek, do you hear me?" Rossi asked.

"Yes," Pen said and once they left the room she went back in locking the door, "Here's hoping they can find them," Desiree said.

"And that they are all okay," Haley added, she was holding Abby, who was fast asleep now, and she was glad that Jack was safe with her sister away from this.

Pen sat down beside her friend taking her daughter and letting her sleep against her listening to her heart, it was how she'd gotten Abby asleep those nights when Jake was home and he was pissed off at something and yelling at everything, she'd either leave or rock her daughter to sleep when she was younger to the sound of her heart beat, it always did calm her.

Rossi and Will went towards the back the house going in the woods there while Reid and Emily who'd just arrived went in through the front. It took them about ten minutes to find Nick and Hotch, along with a blood trail leading deeper into the woods before they heard six gun shots.

"They're alive," Will said feeling for a pulse on Hotch's neck.

"Nick is too," Emily said, "But we gotta find Derek, he could be hurt or him and Jake," she said.

"Jake can be bleeding to death for all I care," Rossi said, "If I was Derek I would have put a clip in his head the first time he treated Pen like his bitch, he should be hung," he said.

"Okay, don't mess with Papa Rossi," Emily said half joking since Rossi was Abby's grandpa, well the little girl thought so and Rossi loved spoiling her.

"Come on, I think the shots came from over there, but one of us should stay with these two," Will said.

"I'll stay," Reid said, "I got no chance with Jake, he can easily break me in half like Derek can him," he said.

"Okay, try to wake them up," Will said, before the rest them went to find Jake and hopefully Derek alive.

Derek groaned holding his side trying to bit back the pain, Jake had shot at him after he'd gotten away again, the bastard used the last strength he had when Derek went to cuff him and came around with his other hand throwing Derek off balance and Jake took off into the woods picking up his gun before he'd taken off.

"I'm going to find you Derek, and I'm going to kill you," Jake yelled out not knowing that Rossi, Emily and Will were in the woods looking for him too, "I got a blood trail leading right to you," he said with smile.

Derek knew he had to get the blood to stop before he could go anywhere, but one the bullets had grazed him somewhere, he just couldn't find out where, his arm had stopped finally till Jake had slammed him to the ground. He stood up slowly before looking up at the tree he'd been using for support, "Here goes nothing," he thought before he started climbing it.

Jake got to the spot that the blood had lead and he pulled the trigger, but Derek wasn't there, "Damn you Morgan," Jake yelled, "You can't escape," he added, "And your daughter is going to be butchered next, I'm going to keep you alive just long enough, to watch Abby die, then I'm going to make Pen go with me, after she looses you and Abby she'll go anywhere but here," Jake said.

Rossi had been following Jake's voice and when he came up behind him Rossi stopped for second looking around for Derek. He had followed the blood like Jake had done; Will and Emily were right behind him too.

-----

Derek closed his eyes biting back any come back, he was going to get Jake, or get his ass kicked trying, but he wouldn't let Jake near his family. He was about to jump down and take Jake to the ground but something hit him from behind and he looked and had to smile with relief when he saw Dave, Will and Emily.

Some how Penelope must of gotten them a message, "Hey Jake, I'd love to see that done," Derek said which was the same time that Rossi walked up behind Jake who turned around ready to shoot, but before he could Will fired his gun at Jake right before he pulled the trigger taking him down, and Jake fell to the ground and he was never getting up again.

"Now get your ass out the tree, Morgan," Will said with a laugh, "What were you going to do, jump on his back?" he asked.

"I thought about it," Derek said as he got back to the ground, "Nick and Hotch okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we followed the blood trail," Emily said, "Where you hit?" she asked.

"I don't know, my arm's bleeding and one the bullets grazed me, but other than that, I'm fine," Derek said, "Thanks for the help, now I just gotta get back to my wife and daughter, then I'll go get checked out when the medics get here," he said.

"I'll walk back with you," Will said, "I just can't believe that Jake did all this," he said.

"Well I did steal his wife," Derek said, "But she stopped loving him long before I had her in my bed," he said looking down at Jake's lifeless body.

Derek opened up the panic room finding Penelope and them and he smiled at Pen who was asleep with Abby in her arms, "Jake's dead, Will shot him, you can leave the room if you like," he said to Haley and Desiree, "But I'm staying right here," he said with a smile looking at his wife and daughter before he sat down.

Abby woke up first finding her dad beside her, "Daddy," she said going to give him a hug, but before she could get her arms around him she felt something cold and wet looking down there was blood everywhere, "daddy wake up," she said, "Daddy, daddy, DADDY," she screamed getting Penelope's attention and also Rossi's who'd been trying to find a way back into the room.

"Oh my god," Penelope said looking over at Derek, "Derek," she said moving Abby away from her dad, "Open the door Abby," she said moving away from the wall and Derek slid down landing on his side, soon as he was on his side Pen tried to lay him flat, but he was heavier than she was.

Rossi felt the door open behind him and he pulled it open completely finding Penelope on the floor with Derek who had blood all around him, "Abby go down stairs and tell Will to get a medic up here now, your dad needs your help can you do that?" he asked.

"Okay," Abby said before she took off out the room going down the stairs to find Will who was in the kitchen with Hotch, he hadn't gotten hurt, just a bump on the head and he was fine, he'd gotten lucky, "Daddy hurt," Abby said, "He needs help," she added.

Will and Hotch both looked at the little girl in shock, she had blood all over her hands, "Shit, I'll get the medic," Will said, running out the kitchen, "Emily, go help Reid, go help Hotch, Abby needs the blood cleaned off her, and I need a medic upstairs, Derek's about to bleed to death," he said, and he was pretty sure he wasn't lying either, since Abby had blood covering her shirt and arms, it looked like she'd been trying to hug her dad.

**TBC**

**AN: Another Cliffhanger I know, but don't worry, we know I won't kill Derek and it's only two more chapters left and maybe a epilogue **


	9. Is My Daddy Okay

**Making A Home**

**Chapter 9**

**Is My Daddy Okay**

**AN: thanks for the reviews, I own nothing, and now for what is wrong with Derek. **

Penelope ripped Derek's shirt away and she cringed at the amount of blood, "Where's it coming from?" She asked looking up at Rossi who finally found the light switch turning the lights on and he was stunned.

"Damn, he wasn't bleeding this much," Rossi said, getting down beside Penelope and he pulled his shirt off cleaning some of the blood the best he could to try and find where the blood was coming from.

Will came up with the medic to show them where Derek was at, "How long as he been out?" one the medics asked.

"I don't know I was asleep, I woke up and he was beside me," Pen said moving back.

"At least thirty minutes maybe," Dave offered, "But fifteen at the least, he only had a graze wound and cut on his arm, nothing for this much blood," he said.

"I gotta get this bleeding stopped before I can move him," the medic said trying to find anything for this amount of blood.

"He'll bleed to death if you wait any longer," Rossi said, "You going to let his daughter let that be the last thing she ever sees of her dad," he yelled out, "Derek watched his dad die, don't you dare give his daughter the same fate," he said.

"I'm the only one here right now, and I can't move him till I find the bleeder," the guy said, "Help me find it and I will do my best to keep him from dying," he said.

Penelope swallowed passed the tears before she got up and left the room, she couldn't watch Derek die, she got to Abby's bedroom and looked around, as the tears fell, her daughter couldn't loose her dad, and she just couldn't loose her husband, not on their wedding night.

Desiree got in Abby's room finding Penelope sitting on Abby's bed, their was blood all over her hands and clothes just like Abby's. "He'll make it," she said sitting down and wrapping her arms around Pen letting her cry.

-------

**Six hours later**

Penelope along with the rest of the team were at the hospital waiting for Derek to get out of surgery, they had found the cause of the massive bleeding, at some point Jake had stabbed Derek and they hadn't noticed, it hadn't bleed at first too much because his shirt had been clotting it, but when Jake had attacked him again it had opened up more.

Abby and Penelope were now cleaned up and in fresh clothes waiting for the doctor to come to tell them anything. Abby was holding to her stuffed bear that Derek had given her when she was two. She hadn't let it go since Desiree had brought it too her, she was silently crying into the bear waiting to know if her daddy was going to be okay.

Fran, who Des had called once Derek was at the hospital had showed up, but she couldn't get Abby to leave her mom, even to get her something to eat, she said she wasn't eating till she saw her daddy. It had been a long night and it was now morning, six am to be exact. Nick had gotten stitched up and released over two hours ago, but he was sitting beside Desiree now trying to comfort her.

"Penelope Morgan?" A doctor asked coming up.

"That's me," Pen said barely above a whisper.

"Hi, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get back out here," he said squatting down in front of her, which Fran who knew how some doctors acted was happy, the doctor cared, about more than his patients.

"Is my daddy okay?" Abby asked him.

"It will take some time, but your dad will be fine, the blade didn't go in too deep, but deep enough to cause the amount of blood loss that happened, it missed his lung, by mere inches, so he's lucky," the doc said, "he's not awake right now, but if you'd like I could let you see your daddy," he said the last part looking at Abby who was still clinging to her bear.

"I'll go with her," JJ offered, she'd gotten there after Haley's sister had come over to watch Henry for her, she'd brought Jack with her so that JJ could go knowing she'd be needed at the hospital.

Pen nodded, she wanted to go see Derek, but she wasn't sure if she could actually walk at the moment, she'd been holding the tears in being strong for Abby and if she saw Derek right now she'd break, and she couldn't not in front of their daughter.

Nick moved down to Pen after Fran took his place with Desiree, "Come on, I think you need some air," he said helping her stand up before they walked towards the exit.

JJ walked into the room with Abby and she let go of Abby's hand as she ran over to the side of her dad's bed, "Daddy," she said.

"He's still sleeping," the doc said, he'd came in with them, "He should be awake in a few hours, but if you like I can get you a chair in here so you and Mr. Bear can sit with him," he said.

"Thank you," Abby said, "And my bear is named Derek, after my daddy," she said, "SSA Hot stuff to my mommy though, my daddy not the bear," she said.

JJ smiled at Abby, she was glad that Derek was going to be okay, because Abby needed him, so did Pen and the babies when they were born, "I'll be right back with two chairs for you," the doc said with a smile before he left the room.

"I love you daddy, and I want you to wake up please," Abby said, "Mommy needs you too," she added.

-----

Derek slowly opened his eyes blinking noticing that the room was dark and the curtains were open so he could see the night sky. At first he thought he was in the woods, but he moved slightly and the pain went through his side and he yelped out grabbing his side.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Abby asked, she'd been sitting in the chair all day, she had finally accepted food from Nick, but she wouldn't leave the room.

"Abby," Derek said looking over finding his daughter.

"Hi," she said with a smile, "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up," she said looking over at the small clock, "It's Seven with two zeros," he'd been trying to teach her to tell time, and it was working.

"It's seven at night?" Derek asked.

"Yes, mommy is outside with the doc dude, he's nice compared to the one that was there the night that Uncle Nick was shot," Abby said.

"How's Nick and Hotch?" he asked.

"Fine, they both went home, mommy made them," Abby said, "Told them to get some sleep,"

"How about you go and get your mom and the doc, and I'll stay here," Derek said giving her a smile.

"K," she said getting up from the chair and going to the door, "Mommy, daddy is awake," she said.

Derek waited till the door shut before he let out a stiffened groan, he'd held it in so that Abby wouldn't hear him or know he was in. He sat up best he could glad he could move still. The last thing he remembered was sitting down beside Penelope and now waking up here.

The doctor came in the room few minutes and he had a smile on, "Hi Derek," the doc said, "You know, you're lucky to be alive, and you should be dead by now," he said as his smile faded.

"What?" Derek asked trying to focus, but besides the last couple days, his mind was in a fog.

"What you think that Jake was the only plan, you're still not getting Penelope," the doc said pulling out the gun he'd been hiding and shot at Derek.

------

"Abby don't," Pen said, but Abby took off running back in her dad's room dropping her bear as she did so. Pen reached down picking up the bear about to go back in the room when she heard gun shots and she froze right before Nick, who'd came back to the hospital showed up.

"Get back," He said moving Pen before he went into Derek's room finding the doc on the floor in a pool of blood and Derek holding a gun, "Where the hell did you get the gun?" he asked.

"He was distracted when Abby came in, I grabbed it," Derek said holding Abby against his side, "Fucker was going to kill me," he said, "He was the back up if I killed Jake," he replied.

"What in the hell is going on?" Another doctor asked walking in the room, "Who exactly are you and why are you bothering my patient?" the doc asked looking at Nick before he saw the body on the floor and moved back.

"Yeah we can explain, that guy, just tried to kill my brother so I suggest somebody start explaining who the hell he is and why he got near my brother and niece, and sister in-law," Nick said.

"I have never seen him before in my life I just got back from vacation," the doctor said.

"Well next time don't hire a nut case," Abby said using what her mom had said once about somebody.

Derek had to smile at his daughter, she was just like her mom in every way, and she was a Jr. motor mouth, "Can I get another room while you all take care of this?" he asked.

"Yeah," the doc said before he left the room and Pen went in.

"Thank god, you're alive," Penelope said going to Derek, "I don't understand, the doc said you weren't going to wake up," she said.

"I told you he was too nice," Abby said crossing her arms, "Nobody tells me there is no hope for my daddy and gets away with it," she said, "Jake didn't and that asshole wasn't either," she said not even stopping when she said asshole knowing that her dad wouldn't be too happy at her cussing.

"Too nice huh?" Derek asked.

"Yes, and nobody holds my bear but us," she said looking at her dad and mom.

"I'm just glad that this day is over and we can start our honeymoon next week," Derek said.

"It is next week," Pen said, "Well it's been three days, tomorrow will start next week," She said.

"I've been unconscious for four days?" Derek asked, "What the hell did you really think a graze to my arm could do that to me?" he asked.

"Jake stabbed you in the side, Derek, I'm thinking the panic room is going to need something done to the floor, you bleed all over it," Nick said, "You lost like half your blood, they had to give you two transfusions," he said.

"What, I didn't get stabbed," Derek said, "I don't remember that," he said.

"Well you were, I guess when you were pulling him off of me maybe," Nick offered.

"I don't know about that, but I know one thing," Pen said, "You ever fall asleep beside me bleeding to death I will kick your ass and then some," she said, "Because waking up to our daughter screaming daddy wake up is not something I want to ever relive," she said.

"I'm sorry," Derek said before he sat back on the bed finally, "I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't know I was hurt that badly, or I wouldn't have," he said.

"I forgive you daddy," Abby said going to him and crawling up on the bed before she hugged him, "Mommy just worried, she'll be okay soon too," she added.

Nick had to smile at his niece the little girl always knew how to make things better, "Come on munchkin let's give them few minutes and then we can come back when they are in another room," he said picking her up off the bed so he could carry her around the blood and body.

"When you get out there put her down," Pen said, "She's too heavy and you're hurt," she said.

"Yes mother," Nick said.

---------

"We really need a vacation," Derek said when Nick left, "First I about get killed by Jake, who like turned into some beast guy in nine months, and then that fucker over there been drugging me, then tried to shoot me again, I'm sorry that Abby was in here, but he wouldn't shoot me while she was, I got the gun and well you know, but I made her turn around," Derek said.

"I should kick your ass if you weren't hurt," Pen said, "You scared me so much when I saw all the blood, and Abby was covered, and I was too," she said before she started crying, "I was so afraid I'd lost you and I just married you," she said.

"I'm sorry baby girl, and next time I'll go get checked out first," Derek said before the door opened and the doc came back in with some cops.

"Damn Morgan, can't catch a break can you?" one the cops that knew Derek said.

"Seems like that," He said, "Hey doc, I'd like that other room now," he said.

"Right, I'll go get it set up," he said before leaving.

**TBC **

**AN: Hope you liked the twist, next up last chapter but no fear I got a new story planned out, but I'm going to up date LC tomorrow and start the new story Monday probably.**


	10. Epilogue

**Making A Home**

**Chapter 10**

**Epilogue **

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and here it is the final chapter of this story. No fear I got other ideas and LC is still going. I own nothing and hope you all enjoy.**

Derek was standing at the nursery window looking in at his kids. He couldn't believe he was this lucky, not only did he get two boys he got another girl. Penelope had ended up having triplets and they were adorable. He wasn't sure how they were going to manage when it came to feeding time, but they'd figure that out later, right now he wanted to see them again.

Penelope was sleeping at the moment and after pushing two six pound babies and a four pound one, which was Alexis, their youngest daughter, her brothers were six pounds each, and they'd hidden her.

It was Ethan Michael, Cameron James, and Alexis Taylor. Alexis and Cameron had blonde hair, but Ethan had black hair. Alexis had brown eyes as did her brothers, but she had her mom's smile, while her brothers had gotten their dad's.

"Hey, I heard that there was a surprise, you got three kids, damn bro," Nick said with smile, slamming him on the back, "So who is who?" he asked.

"The three right here," Derek said pointing to the infant cribs up front, "Alexis, Cameron and Ethan, but in the opposite order," he said.

"Pen pushed sixteen pounds out of her no wonder she's fast asleep, you trying to kill her?" Nick asked.

"Ha, you just had twins two days ago," Derek said, "They were twelve pounds combined, a seven and five pound," he said with a smile.

"But seriously, we got our hands full here," Nick said, "You got four kids, I got two, that's six, man that house is going to crazy, good thing it is the one you built, right now we're staying, it'll be easier," he said.

"Fine with me, just wait two years we'll have five two year olds running around, oh shit we're going to have it rough," Derek said with a laugh, "Well you will, I'm going to be having fun," he said.

"You love torturing me," Nick said.

"Well you asked what a breast pump was I mean come on, Des told you what it was and you said nope I'll turn it into a beer bong," Derek said, "I still say your dad dropped you on your head when you were born," he said before walking off to go and see if Pen was awake yet.

-------

It was that afternoon when Pen got to go home with the triplets; Derek had gone and gotten Des' van so they could borrow it along with another car seat since they had only had two. They were looking at getting a SUV but with four kids and them, it was probably going to be a van till they were older with three car seats and Abby still in a booster seat, it was going to be hard to fit them all in a SUV, then again they'd have to look.

"I think Abby's going to be happy, she got a little sister like she wanted," Pen said.

"Yeah she did," Derek said, "I'll get them in, you baby girl get in the front seat, I'm driving," he added.

"Fine by me hot stuff," Pen said before she went over and got in the van, she was tired and knew that when she got home sleep was going to be the only thing she wanted, almost twenty four hours of labor and she was wiped out still, it had been twenty two hours of labor with all three of the newborns, but it had been twenty two hours when Ethan finally came out half hour later it was Cameron and finally Alexis twenty three hours in.

Derek got all three kids into their car seats and once he made sure they were okay he went around to the back the van opening it up, they'd tried to find a twin stroller with car seat attachment, but what he found he didn't like, however he finally found a place where they could have their own made, and Derek had gotten one made, it was easier.

They had the boys in that stroller and Alexis in her own which Derek had gotten customized just like her brothers. The boys' strollers had the Chicago Bulls design, while Alexis had Disney Princess. His mom swore he was spoiling them already, but he didn't care because he would spoil them like he had done Abby.

He opened the truck before putting the two strollers inside before going around and getting into the driver's seat, "Ready to go home?" Derek asked looking over at Pen who was fast asleep, he flipped the radio on putting the CD he had in and turning it up till it was just right before he pulled out of the hospital. He couldn't wait to get home with the triplets.

Figuring out how to feed them all and watching them sleep at night, two am wake up calls, he was going to get to be here this time, watch his kids grow up start till the day he died, which he was hoping would be two more kids and over fifty years away, with over a dozen grand kids to boot.

Derek was pretty sure that life couldn't get any better, four kids, plus with Des and Nick living in the house. He'd stayed with Sarah the six months that Eric was under cover like he'd been, but Eric got out sooner, but while he was under, Derek had moved in with Sarah. It was the six months before he'd joined the BAU when he'd left Pen that night after their second week together.

He'd wanted to stay, but Eric went under so fast and Sarah was struggling with the twins and she was depressed for while missing Eric, six months in a house with crying infants was now like music to his ears because he knew somebody had needed him back then and now even more. He had three little lives in his hands, along with Abby's and Pen's.

---------

It was almost six the next morning when Derek woke up hearing one of his kids crying. Pen had tried to breast feed before she'd left the hospital, but they wouldn't take her milk, they'd spit it back up every time, so after a debate with the nurse who kept saying it was normal, Pen had went off on her.

Fran had smiled when Penelope told the woman she was going to give her something to stop the milk production and she was going to get her formula or she would find her self erased on the planet and any hopes of being a nurse would be gone since she didn't exist.

Pen had got what she'd wanted and they were all happy, because the babies were happily drinking away, and the nurse was safe from Penelope's raft. Hell he was house bound for almost a mount after he'd gotten hurt, but she threatened him on making it permit.

"Come on hot stuff," Pen said sitting up with a yawn before they went to feed the triplets.

"You know I don't want these days to ever end," Derek said wrapping his arms around Penelope and giving her a hug, "I love you, and thank you for these three, and Abby," he said.

"I love you two, Derek, and I think that the last few months has helped make this even better," Pen said, "I almost lost you, and just thinking about that even now, I still cry some nights," she said.

"I will always protect you and our kids, I know the risk, and I know the price I could pay," Derek said, "And it still eats me up knowing that Abby saw me like that, I would have given anything for her not to live through what I did with my dad, I'm just glad I didn't meet his fate," he said.

Pen gave him a kiss before they walked over to the cribs, "You and me both," she said, "Okay, Ethan is wanting food and the other two are asleep, maybe it'll be quick and those two will stay asleep," she said.

Derek was about to say something when Alexis started crying, "You had to jinx it didn't you," Derek said with a laugh before he went to make the bottles that they'd need.

"We can do this," Penelope said.

----

One night had lead to this, one night of pure love and five words, 'I love you baby girl,' Penelope had never thought she'd be the kind of woman that would cheat, but she'd wanted more than Jake, and she wanted to be loved again. She's wanted to be in Derek's arms again, where she'd felt safe and protected all those years back.

Derek was the one for her, he'd risked his life to protect her and Abby. He'd given them a home that was theirs and now, he was here for his newborn babies, he was more than she could ever ask for, and it had started with Nick setting them up at that bar that night.

Pen smiled remember Derek and her having sex on his motorcycle, it had been difficult at first, but they'd done it, and even know just looking at Derek's bike brought back those memories, he still filled her up completely and she'd never change that night, or the two weeks that had followed, and she wouldn't change now either.

"Here you go," Derek said handing he a bottle before he went to pick Alexis up.

"I never told you, but that night on your bike, having sex, I said it couldn't be done and you showed me it could, I knew that I'd end up with you, somehow someday," Pen said, "I got my wish, and we've made a home," she said.

"Yeah we did," Derek said, "We have came a long ways since that night, hell it was first time I'd had sex in eighteen months, I know I was going to figure a way to do it or take you against the wall out there, but now, I know how to turn you on with just a word," Derek said before he kissed her whispering something in her ear, "Penelope," he said stretching her name out.

"Stop it we can't have sex now and you aren't getting me horny," she said.

Derek smiled before giving her a kiss, "I'm glad it's you here with me," he said.

"Right back at you," Penelope said with a smile.

Two simple words, baby girl and she'd kissed him that night and after that it was on, now she was glad she'd risked it that night, and when she'd left Jake, and even those days when she longed for Derek to be there instead of Jake. She was glad that Abby was Derek's and now they could put this past them and start fresh, the way it should be.

**THE END**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed and it was pure happy chapter.**


End file.
